Violet or Vilent?
by Lunalover2003
Summary: Raised by the league of assassins, Violet has been brought up with the instincts of a killer. Thing is she doesn't want them, not when it means taking lives, especially the innocent ones. In hopes of never having to take another life she runs away, only to find team arrow, but is she completely free of killing? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, Yay! If you have read my other fan fiction, The Fastest Girl Alive, then you know the characters are a little bit similar. I mostly just wanted to see this type of character in the world of Arrow. Still, I tried to make some differences. This chapter starts kinda in the second half of season three, but not sure which one yet. If you want a certain episode please let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated.**

 **Violet's POV**

I stopped, only for a second, to catch my breath. Then I enter a donut shop, as I do the overwhelming smell of pastries and coffee fills my nose. I order a hot chocolate and an eclair, with the money I stole from the pile of loot, that I got before my escape, of corse.

I took a seat with a window facing the alley, I would sit at a seat with out a window, but there was none. I thought over a plan that would conceal my true identity. After awhile I started to doze off, yes even with the coffee.

What happened next, I thought was a hallucination. Running through the alley was a robber, I know not that unbelievable, but chasing him was Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, and Laurel Lance. Though wait I forgot to mention they were in their suits.

I ran into the bathroom, while stuffing the last of my donut in my mouth, and then changed into my suit, that I also made before my escape. Luckily the bathroom had a window into the alley, but I had to keep my head low, because my suit didn't have a mask yet. I was too mad at the league to stay long enough to make one out of their special material.

This clearly wasn't a very crime filled day, or at least at the moment, if it was the trio would be spilt up. The thug pulled out a gun as I snuck up behind him, but I guess he didn't see me because he didn't point it at me. I took the opportunity to kick him in the leg to wear he bent over and grimaced in pain. Then I took his gun, and hit him on the head with it. Then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The three heroes looked at me with curiosity. Great, because the best way to hide from the league is to work with their enemy, that is all over the media. Yeah, not letting that happen, so I decided to start running the other way, so I could jump from wall to wall up in between the walls.

Just as I was about to make my break for it I turned around to see one of the many people I was running from. The assassin, dressed head to toe in black league armor, came towards me, with his hand on his sword.

"Come back or die" came from behind the fabric covering most of his face. Of course I was never going back there, so I started going into what I call, not assassin mode, which was one of my many, many modes. In this mode I could make even the strongest soldiers beg for mercy. I never killed anyone in this mode, that was full on assassin mode, now days you would have to have a special skill to make me go into this mode. Now I would love explain to you exactly what I do or what I am thinking when I go into these modes, but for the most part, it is like being drunk, you black out.

Finally I come out of my not assassin mode, and I am on top of the roof of the building on the right side of the alley. Once again, I am give the look of curiosity from the trio, and again I attempt to run. Though this time was different than any other time I (this was rare) had to run away from something, this time I wasn't running to better myself, I wasn't thinking of how I was going to make it, I was thinking about how if I hung around team Arrow I would put them in even more danger than they already are in. Being that I was practically a child of the league of the league of assassins, I was taught to fight to save either your life, Ra's Al Ghul's or just don't care about them.

I guess when you run for other people you don't run as fast, because Oliver easily caught up with me. I was by the water, and behind a building when he did.

"Who are you? Because I had a feeling fuerte isn't your real name, but a league name."he called out.

I turned to him and took off the hood to my costume, which was basically a cooler, slimed down version of the typical league robes, plus the leather made it look way more intimidating, and I know what your thinking, it is completely black, but really is only partly black, and partly a dull fuchsia color.

" You're right. My name is Violet, but the league doesn't even know that, only me and now you." I replied, as the sun reflected on my shiny black hair, with the same color fuchsia highlights.

"League names usually have a meaning. What does yours mean?"he asked, as I started to hear Laurel and Roy, about five or six blocks away. Yeah, league training can be that extensive.

"You're right again, Mr. Queen. My league name means strong in Spanish."I replied. If your wondering how Oliver knows my league name, it is because the assassins probably said my league name.

 **So I am leaving this here so you guys can give me feedback before I go too far out. Hope you enjoyed so far.**

 **R &R**


	2. Blowing off steam

**Oh my god, so sorry it took me this long, I was so tired this out to kittenthefox and winterain36, and in response to winterain36 probably we will see, 14 just like May (from my flash fan-fiction), and I am wide open to suggestions, and Thank You so much to kittenthefox you are so sweet, you brightened my day, and pushed me to work hard on this chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Roy's POV**

Me and Laurel finally caught up, and what I saw blew me away. The person that had taken down a whole swarm of assassins, without really any assistance, had managed to run faster than Oliver, and have a pretty darn good costume, was a child. She had long shiny black hair, with fuchsia highlights. She was wearing a slim black leather outfit, once again with fuchsia accents. How on Earth could a young girl do that?

"Who trained you?"I asked needing this training, he or she was a miracle worker, no offense to Oliver.

"It doesn't matter. Look this was a mistake, I just had some anger, and went after the robber. Never wanted this to come out of it." She said, holding up her arms, then tried to leave.

"I don't think you telling me your real name was just a conversation starter. Why did you tell me it if you thought this was a mistake?" Oliver asked, we defiantly missed something before we got here.

"It was a sign of trust. I didn't want you to think of me as an enemy, so I told you something not even they know." She answered, this clearly was something we weren't a part of. I guess Oliver was fine with the excuse she gave, because he let her walk away, no questions asked.

"What was that?" I asked Oliver slightly upset. This girl was a danger and we knew nothing about her, or at least I don't think we do. She said to Oliver that it was a sign of trust, and what was he supposed to do with it, not tell us. I did not like this girl at all.

"That was…a shadow of Sarah." He said, as he stood there still starring at where the girl left. Great, love on the mind, this can't end well.

"Sarah is gone. You need to let her go and see the threat the girl really poses." I realized the second I finished saying that, I shouldn't have said it. Laurel gave me the 'you've went to far' look.

"You're one to speak. What if it was Thea? Some of us-" if it wasn't for Oliver, Laurel would have ripped off my head.

"Laurel…"he made eye-contact with her,"relax. Let's just get back to Verdant, maybe Felicity can find something out about our mystery girl." He said in one of his ways where you just listen, you don't question, just do as he says.

 **Felicity's POV**

I turned around to see the three come in. Roy and Laurel clearly weren't happy, and Oliver looked determined.

"Felicity, check every single database in the whole world for a Violet, who went missing…" He thought,"pretty young, she has shiny black hair." Oliver said, almost seeming stressed.

"Well that's a lot to go on. Anybody mind telling me why we are trying to to find this girl?" I said, still weirded out by the way the just came in here like they did.

"No" Roy and laurel said at the same time, not looking up. I looked to Oliver, he just shook his head. Well it was worth a shot.

"Um..." I started, scrolling through name after name,"could you give me an estimate of when she went missing? How about telling me how old she is now?" I was a little upset, wait scratch that very upset, they were keeping something from me, and that is something a team should never do.

"Went missing around 2001, it should say she was an infant when she went missing. She is around thirteen or fourteen?" Oliver said blankly, if he knew he was able to do this on his own I would have never known about this girl. By this time, I was furious. I got out of my chair, turned around, and started going off like a time bomb.

"Since when do we hide stuff? Huh! How can we call our selves a team when you cant even tell me what happened?" They all stood wide eyed. I knew I could have been a little less, whatever you call what I just did, but I was not in the mood. I had recently found out about family issues. And the thing I needed from my friends was the ability to trust them. Yeah, now can you kinda understand where I am coming from?

"Whoa. What's going on?"said a very confused Diggle walking in. He looked to each of us, me last.

"Well I'll tell you what I know. These guys came in, mad at each other. Then Oliver told me to search some girl's name and won't tell me what happened, and just,..ugh."I released just about all my frustration, and looked at Oliver, Laurel, and Roy as I said it. John's brow furrowed.

"Why won't you tell her anything? What could this person possibly have done to make you guys not tell her anything?" Diggle questioned, siding with me.

"Ask lovestruck over here. He's hiding something from us too." Roy said, looking at Oliver, then everyone in the room did too, including me.

"I just said she reminded me of Sarah. She was from the league, she told me something that was obviously important to her. I knew she told me it as a sign of trust, but also a test to see what I would do with the information." He defended.

 **Meanwhile, location unknown**

 **May's POV**

"Oh look it's his majesty's former right hand man. What are doing, stalking me." I mimicked. Knowing exactly who was behind me.

"Your one to speak, considering you just were his little protégé, but ran away. What happened? _Jealous_ of Oliver." He snapped back.

"You and I both know we can go on for hours, pointing out each others flaws, but you came to me for a reason. What was it?" I said, not wanting to say something I'll regret, like in our past back in forth conversations.

"You, as I had just pointed out, have a very similar situation to what I had. I can help you. I have escaped, let me help you do the same."he said with sympathy' and a little fear. I could tell he knew this was a bad idea, if only he had enough common sense to not follow through with it. Reason being, I was about to explode with anger, shock, and disgust. Then I went into assassin mode. You know how I said it takes a special kind of person, with a special talent and skill set to make me go into this mode, he had it.

 **Once again so sorry it took me so long. Thank you to everyone who even reads this, seeing so many views make my day. Plz comment if there is a specific episode in season three you want me to start on, because I haven't decided yet.**

 **Plz R &R**


	3. Alleyway

**Important: in the last chapter I made a mistake, I was working on two stories at the same time, when I put Mays POV as the last point of view change, I meant Violet. I am very sorry if you thought it was a cross over.**

 **I am SO SO VERY SORRY, I had to catch up on a couple episodes, and had to wait for them to come on tv.**

 **Shout out to highlander348, thank you so much, you ideas were great and inspired me on what to write while Oliver is 'dead'. Once again I am grateful for everyone who takes the time to even read my story.**

 **Violet's POV**

I started to fade in, as I found I couldn't move without hurting, I looked up at the magician, with a smirk on his face. He of course did what he does best, manipulated my emotions into my weaknesses.

"You know you really should be called the puppet master."I said.

"I know you blacked out, you don't know what happened."

"I don't need any details on this fight to know what happened, you always manipulate people to your benefit when you fight, and I was not in the right mood to be bothered by you."

"Well the league can show up spontaneously too, and I know that it would be too much to ask for a fourteen year old girl to be ready for some thing like that. So how about you except my offer."

"If I could move I would have already put you six feet under by now."

"Fine. I can take a hint, but just to prove you wrong I didn't manipulate you, I just threw my very own creation at you, I call it paralyzing smoke. Then all I had to do was get a few blows, swings, and kicks in and KO. But doesn't matter, I still won. Bye." And he was off.

 **Laurel's POV**

"So not telling us anything that's the test?" I said very upset.

"No, but that girl has been put through enough darkness, letting her have anything to do with us will only do further damage and put even more of a target on her back. So it's better to just forget about her."

I decided not to say anything, and just leave and go to Ted's gym to blow off some steam. On my way there I heard a noise from an alleyway, it sounded like someone saying 'help' but it was very muffled.

"Hello, anyone down here?"my voice echoed through the alley. I took a few steps very slowly in. Then I heard a cough on the other side of a trash bin, and few seconds later a swear word. I walked to the other side to find the girl.

"Laurel, thank god it's just you."she said very relieved.

"Scared of the league?"

"More than you know, but that's good. It gives me some incentive to run, instead of face it head on. Still though when I run it's not only because I am scared but so I can get an upper hand."

"Whoa, some teacher that you had."

"Well I was taught better than most people in the league, see I was a almost like a spy, but not exactly, but as a younger person I was more capable of getting people to trust me, only for me to…" she looked down and a wave of sadness and regret came over her face.

"Hard job, huh?"

"It's more than hard, it takes you apart. Everyone is good and innocent when they are born, but the environment around them can change them, guess I just got stuck with the worst environment, but still people don't have to turn bad. They can use it to there advantage, it helped make them stronger, just depends what side you use it for."

"Seriously who taught you this?" We both just laughed slightly.

"Actually no one. I was only taught academics, and fighting."

"Well I was going to blow off some steam at the gym, wanna join? We can get lunch after?"

"I would but I don't have any money, on me that is."

"On me. I could use the company, and yours is actually quite refreshing."Suddenly it looked like she remembered something.

"Wait. I might have a problem, I'm stuck."

 **Again** **so** **sorry**. **I** **will** **try to get the next chapter up soon. thank you so much for reading, and to all who waited for this chapter, especially to winterrain36. In the mean time if you can't wait for the next chapter read my other story, the fastest girl alive, (the flash) I have watched all the episodes of the flash so no waiting like this last wait, again so sorry.**


End file.
